


Blind Dates

by Arawynn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Heartache, Sadness, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: After a gone wrong blind date your best friend Bucky Barnes comes to you for consolation.





	Blind Dates

It was almost 11 pm when you heard a faint knock at the door of your apartment. You had expected and kind of feared it equally. Internally preparing for the worst, you got up to open the door. On the other side stood Bucky Barnes, your best friend. He looked even worse than you had expected. It made your heart clench. 

The knot of his tie was untied. His broad shoulders slumped down. The first two buttons of his shirt were open. His neat man bun no more existent. The glove on his left hand was gone. He held his head so low, that even you were unable to see his face properly. Even though he was noticeable taller than you.

When Bucky raised his head, you could see his tear-stained cheeks and the puffy, reddened eyes. He had never looked this defeated and near the point of breaking. Not even after horrible missions. “Hey Y/N. Sorry I disturbed you but…I just couldn’t…I…” He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no further word passed his lips. After a few seconds, his shoulders slumped even more down. “Maybe I should just go home and leave you alone.”, he sighed.

You gently grasped his human hand before he could actually leave. “You are always welcome, Buck. Come in.”, you said softly and tugged at his hand. The dark-haired soldier followed you and closed the door. “How about you change into something more comfortable? I’ve washed some clothes and one of your pyjamas was among them. They might be still warm. I’ll get some ice-cream meanwhile.”, you suggested.

* * *

 

A small smile appeared at Bucky’s face. He loved to dress in pyjamas that came straight out of the dryer. Especially when he was feeling down. He knew that you knew this as well and that you had washed his clothes this evening very deliberately. But the soldier didn’t mind it – au contraire. It warmed his heart to have a friend like you. Who cared for him whatever happened and who didn’t care about his past.

* * *

 

While Bucky changed his clothes, you stood in front of your freezer and tried to pick a flavour of ice-cream. Your friends knew that you were a sucker for it, no matter the flavour. Or the season of year. You loved them all and rarely a day passed where you didn’t eat at last a spoonful of the frozen treat. Even in the coldest winter.

You heard the door of your bathroom being opened and soft footsteps that headed towards your living room. “Bowl or package, Buck?”, you called in his direction. “Package, please. And a tablespoon for me.”, the brunette answered. You contorted your face. If Bucky asked for a package and a tablespoon, it was even worse than you had assumed yet.

Deciding to adopt drastic measures, you picked the chocolate ice-cream with grated white and dark chocolate for Bucky. It was his and your favourite one, but only sometimes purchasable. Because of this, you would eat it only at special occasions. Well, the current state of your best friend was the best reason to eat it. You even wouldn’t mind Bucky eating it all by himself if it helped him.

You grabbed some vanilla and caramel ice-cream for yourself along with two spoons and headed towards your living room. Bucky was already sitting on his usual spot on the sofa. The sadness in his eyes ceased when you entered the room. He even gave you a quick peck on the cheek when you handed him the ice-cream and the tablespoon.

You turned your head away to hide the blush that spread on your face. You had a crush on your best friend for quite some time now, but never had nerve enough to make a move. Especially not after Bucky had started dating – even though they had been threaded by Steve and Sam. And until now none of the dates had led to anything more.

While the two of you ate your ice-cream in silence, you glanced to your best friend every now and then. Sometimes he would only pick at his food and a second later, he shoved amounts in his mouth that you wondered how he didn’t get brain freeze. But the picking at the ice-cream got more and more until you couldn’t stand it anymore.

You snatched the package of ice-cream from his hands. The brunette let out a surprised huff but looked at you like a beaten puppy at the very same time. “I can’t stand how you mistreat this poor, innocent ice-cream. I will save it from you.”, you said with a teasing fake-serious tone. A mischievous smile appeared on Bucky’s face. “Really?”, he asked dangerously calm.

A second later, you were buried under his large body while he tried to snatch the package back from your hands. Somehow, you managed to keep it away from him with one hand. The other hand started meanwhile to tickle the super-soldier. He froze almost instantly and narrowed his eyes to slits.

You barely accomplished to set the ice-cream on the table before Bucky started to tickle you relentless. You squirmed and cried with laugher because the brunette knew the spots where you were particularly ticklish and used them against you. He didn’t stop until you were out of breath and had tears streaming down your face.

Only then he had mercy with you and laid his head gently on your stomach. You started to comb your hands through his hair. Bucky’s arms sneaked around your back. “You dork.”, you sighed with conjugal affection and returned the hug. “I’m okay with being your best friend dork.”, he answered with a soft smile.

A few moments later, the smile disappeared again and Bucky buried his face a little deeper in your stomach. You knew at once what had caused this sudden change of demeanour. The soldier had thought about his date and now the sadness returned. “Tell me what’s in your mind?”, you asked quietly.

“My date.”, Bucky asked brusquely. You remained silent and continued to play with his hair. Sooner or later, Bucky would talk. He always did. But it didn’t help to pressure him. You knew better. The next couple of minutes went by in complete silence. The only sound came from your hands that kept playing with the soft brown strands.

“It started really good. Like…we had some sort of special connection at once.”, Bucky started quietly. It made your heart clench. You were kind of jealous of this woman and the connection between her and Bucky. That he regarded her as potential girlfriend. And at the same time there was this sadness because you knew this story had no happy end.

“Well, it went well until we left the restaurant. She was curious about what might be hidden under the glove and tried to snatch it away from me. Somehow, she got hold of it. It didn’t take long for her to spot who I am. Or was. And then she screamed bloody murder. As if I was about to kill her right then and there. She…she called me a monster. Just like the other women I dated who found it out.”, he continued. At the end, Bucky was sobbing in your shirt.

You rubbed his back and gently combed his hair with your fingers in order to sooth him. To show your best friend that he wasn’t alone. That you were there for him. For quite a while, the silent sobs were the only sound in your apartment. Eventually, Bucky’s tears dried and he simply lay on top of you.

“Listen to me, Buck.”, you said gently. He raised his head. A silent sign that he did listen. “ ** _They’re wrong about you._**  All those people who call you a monster are so wrong. They don’t know you. You are one of the most gentle, compassionate, loyal, caring and loving people I’ve ever met. And after everything you’ve been through it’s even more amazing. So don’t let yourself be belittled and don’t belittle yourself anymore.”

The dark-haired soldier stared at you. Adoration and awe was written all over his face. “How did I never…”, he mumbled and sat up. You copied his motion. Bucky’s blue eyes didn’t leave yours for a second. The two of you were sitting close just like you had done so often. But this time, it was different. There was a tension in the air you couldn’t quite place.

When Bucky cupped your cheek with his flesh hand, you instinctively leaned into the gentle touch. “It…it sounds so stupid but…I just understood that I’ve fallen in love with you.”, he mumbled while a blush dusted his cheeks. Your eyes snapped open. This had to be a dream. No way James Buchanan Barnes would ever even consider to fall in love with you. You were the best-friend-type, not the girlfriend-type of girl.

But the look on his face and the feelings in his eyes were so  _damn real_. “Why me?”, you asked. It sounded as if somebody was choking you. Bucky smiled gently. “You’re always there for me when I need something. No matter if it’s a warm pyjama and ice-cream after a bad date or hugs or just someone who is willing to listen. You’ve never condemned me for my past. Around you, I can be simply Bucky. You are gentle, compassionate, loyal, caring and loving.”

You chuckled a bit when the soldier recited exactly those traits you had used as well. His human hand still gently caressed your face. “I’ve been in love with you for quite some time already. But I wasn’t brave enough to make a move. Partly because our friendship is so important to me and I know how badly you needed someone beside Steve.”, you admitted.

Bucky inched carefully closer. His metal hand cupped your other cheek. “Can we try it, doll?”, he whispered. His lips were only a few inches away from yours. Your heart skipped a beat. He had never called you doll or anything like that. Those terms of endearment had always been saved for his dates. One more reason you had been convinced he would never see you that way. As answer, you pressed your lips against his.

A kiss had never felt this good. The brunette sighed gently and pulled you closer. The love in it made you almost swoon. Bucky was soft and gentle, as if he feared to hurt you. When you finally broke the kiss in need of air you noticed that your hands had woven themselves into Bucky’s soft hair. The smile on his face was unlike any you had ever seen. Peaceful and calm, but beaming from happiness and love. To see him like this made you weak in the knees.

“Can I invite you for dinner tomorrow? As a thank you for everything and as first actual date?”, Bucky asked gently. “Yes.”, you answered smiling. His smile became radiant. Your yawn destroyed the mood. Bucky chuckled while you grinned sheepishly. “We should go to bed. I kept you up way to long.”, the soldier told you. His smile had become softer. You simply nodded and lead him to your bedroom.

That night, the two of you slept in each other’s arms. Happy and peaceful.


End file.
